The Aftermath of Sailor Moon's Death
by bithnic
Summary: There have been plenty of times when we have all thought that Sailor Moon would die in one of her many tough battles against her foes. But what if Sailor Moon had died, what would have become of the Sailor Scouts? Would Serena be reborn?
1. Inside and out, the hidden sorrow

A week on from their friend's death, none of the sailor scouts or there companions where coping well. There had not been a funeral for their beloved friend, because her body had disappeared in front of their eyes. Telling her family had been one of the hardest things that they had ever had to do, and to explain it, they had to reveal their true identities, as well as Serena's. They had not believed what they had been told, dismissing it all as 'lies'. They still believed that their daughter was alive, and that she would come home.

Darien had been crying non stop, he hadn't opened a window in his apartment since her death. Andrew was still trying to convince him to get some fresh air, but he refused to move from his curled up position on the sofa. He blamed himself for this.

Mina, formally known as Sailor Venus, was far from her cheerful, contradicting self. She tried to show everyone that she was okay by going to the mall everyday to go shopping. But at the end of everyday she would come back home, empty handed with nothing to show from her explorations. She just didn't have the will to shop without her blond pig tailed friend.

Artemis, Luna and Dianna, all sat on the roof of Serena's old house reminiscing of the times they had spent with their dear Moon Princess and the times that they had spent with her. The good times and the funny times that they had only ever heard about from the others. They talked about the times when she had used the Luna Pen to disguise herself and the way that she used to always klutz out.

Raye, formally known as Sailor Mars, had been seeking guidance from the fire. She would awake in the morning without saying a word to anyone. The rest of the day she would spend meditating in front of the fire. She didn't know what to ask it. She wanted to know what had happened to their dear Serena but she didn't have the strength, she didn't have the courage.

Amy, formally known as Sailor Mercury, buried her feelings deep in her studies, working on mathematical equations day and night. She didn't want to think about what had happened to one of her best friends, she wanted to just forget about it and pretend it didn't exist by indulging herself in math equations. She studied until she was overwhelmed by the grief.

Lita, formally known as Sailor Jupiter, had gone back to her mountain retreat. She wanted to be stronger, she had to be stronger. She blamed herself for not being strong enough. She told herself over and over again that if only she had been strong enough that none of this would have happened. She trained day and night, night and day, sleeping only when she collapsed from exhaustion and even then she would force herself to arise and keep training.

Trista, formally known as Sailor Pluto, returned to the gate of time to protect it for the rest of eternity. She vowed this as her punishment for not protecting the Moon Princess with her life for if she had, she too would not be alive. Her pride and misery became the one.

Amara and Michelle, formally known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had left as soon as the Moon Princess had died in front of their eyes. They had done everything they could to protect her and still it had not been enough. They had been travelling through Japan in Amara's car. Neither had spoken a word or shared their thoughts.

Hotaru, formally known as Sailor Saturn, felt just as bad as her fellow companions. She herself had the power to kill their enemy which would have resulted in her own death, but it would have been worth it, the princess would have been alive and her mission would have been fulfilled. But she had been selfish and for once in her life she had been selfish, not wanting to die. There was so much more that she wanted out of life, so she had not killed their enemy with the power of Saturn. Now she sat comforting a child much like herself.

Serena's future child, Rini, formally known of Sailor Mini Moon sat in her room looking out the window. Her friend Hotaru trying to comfort her but neither said a word. Rini didn't want to talk. She wanted Helios. She wanted him here so he could hold her tight and tell her that everything was alright, that she had done the best that she could to protect her future mother. She wanted him to tell her that no matter what she would still be born and that this wasn't all her fault. But she couldn't help feel the way that she did.

Nothing was normal anymore. Their leader was gone and their future queen. Yet no one spoke a word of their feelings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Love it? Hate it? Either way please review and tell me what you think. If it's good, I'll continue on with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Freedom

They didn't want to be Sailor Scouts anymore; they didn't want to remember the pain that they had caused each other and themselves. They didn't want to go on anymore saving the world when they knew there would be no future after the big freeze.

Never again did they want to wave their power sticks in the air and shout their magical incantations that would transform then into their alter ego's. Never again did they want to come home wounded from a battle, and have to try and hide their scars from their loved ones.

None of them could do it anymore. None of them wanted to live like this. Life was too hard without Serena's goofy grin of the silly things that she used to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They all gather simultaneously in the park in between the dock and the rose gardens. Neither had arranged to meet here. No one spoke a word as a whole was dug from their bare hands. Their pain deepening the hole until they where satisfied that they had poured enough of their pain into the creation of the hole.

They all stood there together for the last time. No one could look at another in the eyes.

Raye, swallowing her pride and her tears was the first to step forward and drop her stick in the hole, dismissing her alter ego.

Amy was the next to follow, her blue stick shimmering as it fell into the whole. It glinted against the sun light.

Lita followed after her friend, she too dropped her power stick, no longer being able to call it a 'possession'

Amara couldn't stand this. With all of her strength she broke hers in half, hating with all of her heart what it stood for. Everyone watched as it re-formed in her hands. She hated it was a passion. It to went into the hole.

Michelle looked at hers with her sad eyes, before bending down and softly placing it in the hole, watching it drop the rest of the distance. She stood up properly, and placed her closed fist to her chest where it remained.

Mina walked up to the whole, the wind blowing her hair forward all over her face. She felt great sorrow as she held back all of her tears with great force. She kissed her power stick, knowing that she would always have the power of Venus in her heart. She dropped it into the whole and instantly felt as if something more in her life was missing, as if something was amiss.

Trista did not even look twice as she dropped her power stick into the hole. She had always dreamt of a normal life, but not at this cost.

Hotaru, young, innocent but far from naïve stood at the edge of the hole. She had failed her princess and because of it, this was the price that she had to pay. She threw her stick into the hole. She watched as the globe first hit the ground and the hilt followed.

Rini, far from her cheerful self was the last of the Sailor Scouts to step forward. The people all around her, with the exception of Darien, where all normal people now. Normal people with normal lives who would no longer have any time for a little pink haired girl. She didn't want to be weak thought; she didn't want any of them to see her cry. She clutched her broach close to her chest, thinking of all the memories it held within it. It was warm from where it had previously been sitting on her bow. It reminded her so much of her mother. She reached over the whole and slowly put it in there as Michelle had, reaching as far as she could and then letting go, watching it fall the rest of way. She heard a 'clunk' as it hit itself against some of the many power sticks that had once belonged to the Sailor Scouts.

Luna, Artemis and Dianna where the only ones with nothing to give accept their eternal love and affection. But how could they possibly place that in a hole?

Darien was the last to step forward. His eyes where blood shot and he was shaking from finally being out in the open again. He wanted to be home, back on his couch in the darkness to he could be alone forever. A single red rose, full of life appeared in his hand as he stood over the hole and let it go, watching it drop, some of the petals loosing their grip and fluttering about the power sticks and broach.

They where no longer bound by their alter egos. They were free.


	3. Amara

Years have passed and things are no longer as they seem. The girls once known as Sailor Scouts have forgotten each other. No longer aware of their past and no longer wanting to remember….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had escaped it all after that day. She had left the one that she cared about most and had driven off into the sunset not once looking back on what she had left behind. For once in her life she was able to outrun her fate.

Life was different now. It had less meaning that it had origionally but now it was different. She didn't have to ran to any unexpected emergencies and she had less speeding tickets. She had forgot about her companion Michelle and what she had left behind.

At the sound of a gun she would run, she could run as fast as she could and as hard as she could, not once looking back. She didn't want to see their faces, their reactions. She was finally alone in the world, she finally felt understood.

She was rich, even richer than she had origionally been. She owned a beach house with one of the most beautiful views she had always dremt of waking up to. She could hear the soft crash of the waves when she nodded off to sleep and when she awoke each morning. She was famous, a well recognised runner and race car driver. Everything was perfect, she was living her dream, she was no longer a seventeen year old trying to save the world. She was a grown woman with a life of her own to lead and choices of her own to make. Somehow though she felt as if she was lying to herself.

She continued to promise herself that everything would be ok and that everything would be alright. She wasn't 'one-of-them' anymore. She was just Amara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sat straped in the car, secure in every way possible maintaining that she wouldn't become injured. A helmet of great width and strength sat on her head, protecting it from any damage if the car where to crash.

Numerous thoughts swam through her mind but none of them made any sence. She was lost in her own cloud of doubt and judgement. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. She was happy now, she had everything that she had ever dreamed of, so what was so wrong that in the pit of her stomach she felt compelled to do something about it?

The race car track light turned freen as the fans on the podium cheered with delight. Amara just sat there in her car.

She had won so many world titles already and yet people still did not know the truth of her gender. They all thought of her as a male, because they all knew that females weren't allowed to particiapate in a man's sport, in a mans world.

Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel. She could here the voice of her 'coach' (as she liked to call him) through her ear piece. He was yelling at her, he sounded insane. She could imagine his little head swelling up like a baloon and turning red from the frustration. She grinned and sped off across the track. She was a confident driver, but still that feeling in the pit of her stomach persisted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi everyone, let me know what you think of this chapter!

Thanks for reading and I hope that you review too!


	4. Amy

Amy sat in her room, on college campus, studying one of her thicker medical books. After years of studying and waiting everything had finally paid off, she was finally to become a doctor.

After she had finished school she had straight away without hesitation been offered another chance to go and study over in Germany. She had accepted, making her mother extremely proud of her.

However those last few years of schooling in Tokyo, she had gone through alone. Every now and then Molly or Melvin would try and talk to her but she would just push them away. She didn't want to talk to them, she didn't want to know them, they where 'her' friends.

She tilted her head upwards, trying to stop her eyes from leaking. She wouldn't even say 'her' name anymore, that's how great the pain was. To speak her name would have her go insane and start crying like never before. She had to stay strong now though. She was to become a doctor and she was a long way from home at the moment.

She had always dreamed of what it would be like to go to Germany. She had expected romance and discovery. But instead it was the same as Japan. The people were as bleak and anti-social as they had been at home and people treated her differently because of her outstanding IQ. They all misinterpreted her shyness as her being a snob and not once since she had been here had anyone tied to become her friend. To them she was an alien, a freak of nature and something that should only be kept behind glass.

For the first time in years she was finally able to admit that she missed her friends. But who where they? she had thought to herself over and over again. From memory she couldn't remember their names or what they properly looked like. She could see flashes, dull images ever now and then. Some times she would see a girl with a long brown pony tail, but then other times it would be blond. Other times she would see a woman dressed as a man with sad eyes and raven hair. These images where mixed and distorted and nothing she saw from the images was the truth.

Since Amy had joined the college she had joined both the chess team and the swim team. She was still an excellent player by many people's standards but when she won her opposition would always shout at her, saying that she had cheated, that she hadn't played fair. Then on the occasions when she had let her opposition win they would yet again yell at her, telling her that they where not baby's and did not deserve to be played against 'lightly'. They claimed to want a fair match but yet when they got it they still yelled at her.

She was at her wits end. A horrible feeling of sickness had begun to sink into the pit of her stomach over the last few days. She felt hollow and empty, as if all of her troubles weren't just from Germany.

Amy finally put her book down, too overwhelmed to work anymore. She sighed and rested her head against her pillow, softly closing her eyes before she went off to sleep, hoping to forget about everything only to wake up and feel like a normal student once again.

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has kept up with the story and sent in reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think of this latest chapter.

Hope to hear from you all soon!!!!


	5. Raye

Raye sighed, brushing away the last of the leaves from the temple footpath. She could hear her Grandpa and Chad training somewhere near by. She smiled as she could picture the way that her grandpa would be treating for poor rock star.

She owed it all too Chad. It was because of him that she was now the manager of his new band. She traveled around the world with them, and found romance in various places. She remembered her New Years Eve kiss that she had shared with a young man on the Eiffel Tower as they watched the fireworks. So many memories, so many lovers. She had finally become what she had wanted to be; a career woman.

She remembered when Chad had first assembled the band. He had found it hard to imagine that band without his 'great vocal talent', but after time was forced to give in. He was now the guitarist of the group. He had asked two of his other old shaggy haired friends to be the drummer and the bassist. Auditions had then been held for a singer.

Raye had seen her numerous times and each time she looked at him the one thought spread across her mind; 'she looks so familiar'.

The young girl was of the approximate height and ago of Raye. She had luscious blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Just by looking at her Raye felt warm and safe yet she never showed it.

She sighed and shook her head, eliminating the memories from her mind. She looked around to see if there was anything more that she could sweep, that she could clean. But she had finished it all. Everything was sparkling to perfection.

Something had been wrong inside of her lately but she was not sure of what it was. The reason she knew this was because of the fact that she had cleaned the temple ten times over even when there was nothing else to be cleaned. She had consulted the fire, but still she received nothing.

She was less dependant on the fire these days and her powers. She no longer needed or wanted to sense danger. She had learnt that she loved the feeling and excitement of anticipation and the unknown of what was to come next.

Ever since she had left 'the others' she had become more mature. She no longer indulged herself in petty little arguments about things that didn't matter. She was also no longer cruel to the men in her life. She was all grown up. She didn't yell at people anymore and for people that she ran into she would quickly apologies and continued on with her day. She no longer yelled at or belittled those men than she fancied, instead she would smile, create polite conversation, blush a little and continue on with her day.

She doubled over from the pain in her chest. This had been going on and off for the past couple of days and she had been intending to see a doctor. She moaned and groaned as the pain deepened and made her gasp with pain. Something was terribly wrong, and she didn't need her visions or the fire to tell her so.

NOTE: Heya everone! I hope you enjoyed Rays POV. I apologise to anyone who thinks that story is a little show but I assure you that I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can each day.

Please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Michelle

Everything was beautiful. The highly decorated room was flooded with lights, the stage being the brightest place to stand upon. Crowds of people where all seated in their chairs, awaiting their warm meals that would energise them for the rest of the evening.

The men and women where all dressed in their lovliest tuxedos and gowns. A splash of colours traced amoung the room, letting her sigh at the beauty of it all. Yet all of the tuxedo's brought a frown to her face, at the tinyist glimps of a forgotten memory.

The stood upon the stage with utter poise. The sound of her voilin vibrating through out the room and warming the hearts of the welthy people who surrounded her. She was angelic and vibrant. Her wavy aqua coloured hair, only just reaching out to her shoulders while in this moment her sea-blue eyes showed all of the emotion that had ever filled her heart. Violet in hand, she played it will every inch of her creative thoughts, twisting her, sharpening there.

Yet something had recently left her with an empty feeling, a feeling that she had never seemed to have known before in her life. Was it dread? Was it fear? Or was it just concer? But if so what for? All of these questions pondered her mind yet she received not a single answer.

The had forgotten so much but in her time of need this was the only thing that she could now remember, how to play the violin. She was close to perfecting it. She had been offered many apprentiships but had turned down every single one without an answer to satify that offerer or herself.

Something was deeply amiss.

Quietly she finished the rest of her song, bowing as the audience applauded loudly and as sophisticated people. There where no wolf whistles or "we love you";s as there would have been at a rock concert. No there people where well mannered and respected her as an artist to entertain them aboard the ship.

She walked off the stage and put her violin away carefully in its case. She walked out of the room, case in hand out onto the dock into the cold night air.

She shivered at the feel of it against her skin but sighed, a smile spreading across her face as she viewed the ocean for all of its glory.

Yet again that pang annoyed her. Something had to be wrong. But she was Michelle, and she knew when something was wrong. She could sence it. She looked out towards the ocean for the last time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Any good? Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Sorry if this is dragging on a little bit .

For more of my work search my pen name on either web sites. I have a varied collection on both.

Thanks for reading!!!


	7. Mina

She sat in her mansion looking outside of the window towards all of the fans who had gathered at her gate wanting to see her. She cursed at Chad for not lying to the media and instead telling them that they would be coming back to Tokyo for two weeks holiday.

She loved being in the band and she loved all of the attention she received from fans but sometimes it was just too much. There was too much pressure on her to succeed at what she id. People idolised her now, they all looked up to her as if she was some god. She felt guilty now as she remembered all of the times when she had been the fan harrassing the idol.

She sighed and stepped away from the window. She was in pain. The doctors had all said that it was just in her head, that was why she was on this holiday, so she could rest. Although with the crowd outside she didn't see how that was going to be possible any time soon.

Life as a pop icon was harder than she had ever imagined. She had once heard from a friend long ago that she could no longer remember, that you werent allowed to eat just anything. Her friend had been right about that. The people she worked with starved her and woke her up at gastly hours in the morning, and then expected her to look her best. Her clothes where closen for her, while she no longer had a say in her hair or make up or what fashion styles she wanted to follow. She was actualy surprised to find that she would be able to enter the bath room alone (although on several occassions she had caught the papparazi looking in through the window.

Her voice was better than it ever had been as a teenager and her body had grown into that of a womans. She was a living beauty and yet she felt that something was missing.

She'd awake in the morning and see something white in the corner of her eye, something alive and moving. But it was only her over active imagination. She owned nothing white, the repo men had taken away her last white fur coat when their last album hit rock bottom. But that had all changed now. They where back on top and ready to show the world what they could do.

Mina smiled to herself at the thought of that. So many nights she had gone without sleeping, her and all of the band, as they tested new lyrics and music part. Guitar solo's, drum solo's, bass solo's and rifts. They had now exaughsted all of their resources. Now all they needed was to sit back and watch the money flow in as it already had the last few weeks.

But it wasn't the music that was bothing her. It had to be something else, something more. She was missing out on something in life and it was eating her alive, driving her to the point of madness.

The pain in her gut coninued.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Well, is it any good??? Please review!!!!

Sorry I haven't been posting so many chapters lately but I've also been posting more chapters and stories on under the same name. Please check them out if you have the time.

Well hope to hear from you all soon!!!


	8. Trista

**NOTE: Please someone let me know how I'm going! Lol. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been having trouble submitting documents 'cause the stupid idiot thing won't let me!!!! I'm so sad ( **

**Sorry this was a bit short of a chapter but there isn't much that I can say about this character. There's not much info on her and she doesn't have that great of a personality to write about.**

**Anyway please review and let me know**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sat there at her computer, typing away all of the latest data that she needed to be analyzed before proceeding with her miracle or perhaps even life saving treatment.

She was a scientist with a reputation of being cold, thorough and straight to the point. Her opinion on scientific matters was shared openly with no consideration for other people's theories or hypothesis's. She had seen the future and she knew what was right in the world of scientific facts.

She had seen the solar system from a different view point and perspective. She knew all of the comets and all of the stars. She had been to all of the planets and she had watched the earth orbit the sun day in and day out. She had become one with the solar system. There was not one thing that she did not know about it.

Vaguely every now and then she would miss her old life, standing guard at the gate of time, protecting the future and the present from beings that did not belong. She missed being in 'solitary confinement' as crazy as that sounds. She missed just being alone, able to ponder her thoughts.

She knew the meaning of life.

But over the past few years her mind had began to slip. What did the gate of time protect now? What was it? Where was it? What was behind it?

She was sure that she had once known all of these answers but now she was not quite as sure.

Every now and then she would see the flicker of an image in her minds eye. There was a girl of medium height, with long blond pigtails, yet her face was covered by a shadow, and all that could be seen was the gleam of her bright blue eyes.

"But who are you?" she asked herself aloud as the image came back into her mind. She had been seeing it more and more regularly lately, each time she did a pain in her stomach would start to occur.

Where these two mishaps jointed somehow? Did they mean something or represent something? No, of course they didn't and she of all people knew better than to believe that they did. How could they? It was impossible!

Trista sighed as she continued to submit her work onto the computer.


	9. Lita

"Order five is up" she called out to one of the waiters who would appear any minute to collect her famous dish and serve it to one of her happy customers.

The kitchen was a busy place today as she tried to organise herself, trying to prepare the next order. Chefs littered the benches, stoves and hot plates. The aroma of fresh herbs and spices where strong within the overly small kitchen as well as the smell as disinfectant. However small it was though she felt happy. She had become a famous chef in what had seemed a mere second.

She was well known throughout the world for her marvellous and original dishes.

She had appeared on cooking shows many times and had even been offered the chance to have her own cooking show. But she had declined saying that she was not ready at this stage for something as big as that in her life.

She had seen Freddy more and more often lately. He was now a author and very intent on wanting to publish all of her recipes, hints and tips in a book. Yet again she had declined but Freddy had not given up on her.

They had been dating for four months now and out of the blue one day when she had come home tired from work he had asked her to marry him. She had been shocked at the question and had yet to answer his question. He was beginning to become inpatient and more curious than a kitten as to speak.

Yet she loved what she did. At times she hated the fact the she had limited equipment and staff who should we waiters instead of chefs but she was pleased at what she had accomplished and how far she had come.

However something had been bugging her lately and it was more than just Freddy's question of marriage.

There had been a deep feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. As if her subconscious mind knew something that she didn't and was warning, or preparing her body for it.

Many times she had been so overwhelmed by it she had fainted, wether it be in the middle of the streets of Tokyo, at work or at home.

Her local GP had suggested that she was pregnant. But Lita knew that she wasn't, she had never let a man touch her body before. She had then decided to go and see a clairvoyant against her better instinct.

As she recalled it the room had been hazy and full of burning incense. She had choked at the initial smell of it but had become used to it over time. The clairvoyant had then spoke to her in a soft and yet serious tone telling her that _'everything is no longer as it seems. What you think is gone forever will reappear sooner than you ever could have expected. But you need to remember Lita; you need to remember who you are any what your purpose is. You need to remember!'_

She shook her head, trying to clear the thought to her head. She still had no idea of what the clairvoyant was talking about but she knew that time would tell her and reveal all. Until then she would only have to put up with the pain in her stomach.

Little did she know that it would get worse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**NOTE: So let me know, what do you think? **

**Sorry it's taking me a while to get through all of this but I've also been writing other stories. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! I don't care if it good or bad just let me know!**


	10. Hotaru

**NOTE: We're getting closer to the end of all this 'chit-chat' about all of the characters and their 'normal lives'.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I'm having trouble deciding about whether Sailor Moon should or shouldn't be 'revived' as you could say. So if anyone has any ideas….**

**Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was her first day at a new high school and things where going as usual. People where being nice and polite, the teachers where being overly cheerful and helpful and yet again everyone stepped out of her way because of the rumors they had heard about here for her last few schools.

She knew that there was something wrong with her but she didn't know what. No one did. It was as if no one seemed to care as long as they didn't touch her, as long as she didn't contaminate or hurt them.

She had been depressed for what had seemed many years now. Something had gone wrong somewhere down the track and now she was like this.

Yet she sat in class just like every other student as she listened to the teacher drag on about a subject that no one understood or cared to understand. Every noise she could hear was just background music to her thoughts. None of the information actually meant anything to her.

"Hotaru?" her teacher called.

Hotaru turned her attention to her teacher who stood at the front of the class room.

"You didn't tell us what you want to be" her teacher said smiling; however Hotaru knew that this was all just a false gesture.

"A nurse" she said silently. "I want to help people get better"

She heard a few of the children in the class snicker at the comment. Her teacher continued asking the rest of the children. The boy sitting behind Hotaru tapped her on the shoulder. He then whispered into her ear "You help someone? Ha! The only help you'll ever do is to destroy the world"

Hotaru stiffened at this comment and ignored the young idiotic boy. However his words had struck a cord.

_'Destruction, resurrection. Birth, death'_

However she thought nothing more of it. The child was just speaking on the rumors that he had heard from the other students at her past schools.

A pain had now immerged in the pit of her stomach. At first she considered it to be hunger pains but quickly knew better. The pain was wallowing in her stomach, the pain increasing. She let out a silent moan wanting not to be heard by the other students and thus gain their attention having them jump to unnecessary conclusions.

Instead she sat through the remainder of her boring class wondering what life would be like if she had another identity, a fantasy that she had been dreaming of since she was a child.

Little did she know that at that exact moment she was being thought about, a thousand years in the future.


	11. Rini

**NOTE: Almost there….! I know how excited you all are hehe.**

**Please review and let me know wether you hate it or love it!**

**Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sat on her four poster bed crying.

Everything outside of her bedroom walls was so full of life and so energetic. Everyone was just so happy in general for no apparent reason. There was no reason to be happy. There was no reason to enjoy life.

Her mother and father had noticed her discomfort and uneasiness in the past few weeks more than just the past few years. Ever since 'her death' she had always been like this.

Her mother walked into her room and sat down on her daughter's bed, wrapping her arms around her. She lightly kissed her daughters forehead and waiting for her to talk. But she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She missed them all. She missed the Sailor Scouts and she missed her friends. Raye, the goddess of the shrine, Sailor Mars.

Lita, the best cook she had ever known, Sailor Jupiter.

Mina, wanna be idol and a great friend, Sailor Venus.

Amy, the brains of the outfit, Sailor Mercury.

Michelle, the musically gifted deep thinker, Sailor Neptune.

Amara, the woman mistaken to be a man, Sailor Uranus.

Trista, guardian of time, Sailor Pluto.

And her dear friend, her most treasured friend and Sailor Scout of them all. The one that she thought about every day. The one that she wished she had been able to spend more time with.

Hotaru, the greatest friend she had ever had, the sailor soldier of life and death, Sailor Saturn.

She didn't need to speak these words for her mother to understand what she was thinking.

Princess Rini closed her eyes as her mothers arms wrapped around her even tighter, the warmth flowing through her. She loved the feeling of not being alone.

But something else among many other things where troubling her.

Her dream throughout life was to become real lady much like her mother, to have a prince of her own and to be friends with everyone, not to have any rivals or enemies. However she felt as if she had failed this with the death of Sailor Moon. Yes she remembered her name, and she knew that she was the only one who did remember it now, that everyone else had forgotten it and what had happened.

Some nights she would wake from nightmares, identical to the events that happened on the day of Sailor Moon's death. Everything was still so clear. Word for word. Image for image.

Her mother knew there was only one way for her daughter to get better, to recover from her trauma.

She kissed her daughters forehead before whispering "Its time that you go back to them all. Its time that you go back to remind them all of what happened and for you to face the music."

Rini's eyes widened at this but she understood what must be done. She embraced it.


	12. Darien

**NOTE: This is the last character part and finally after this we'll be able to get into the actual story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everything was dull now. Something within him had died long ago. He had tried to find out what had been making him like this for the past few years but he hadn't been able to come to any conclusions. Not even his best friend Andrew was able to help him out on this one.

He came home to his flat, from another long day of studying. It was roughly nine o'clock in the evening and the only light that shone throughout the only flat was the light reflecting off of the TV screen.

He sighed with the relief of knowing that he wasn't home alone.

They had been dating for a few years now, they had first met in the arcade through Andrew; she was one of his friends. From then onwards _she_ had decided that they where in a romantic relationship and about five months earlier, _she_ had decided that she was moving in without even asking him.

He sat his bag down and entered the living room, lightly kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before sitting down on the couch beside her. She was watching some late night soap opera that didn't appeal to him.

However something else did. Lately had had been having these strange dreams, these dreams of a girl who looked like the video game character Sailor V! He had also been having dreams about a moon princess who stood their in a white gown, asking for him to help her. The other dream had been more of a memory though, but it wasn't he knew that. He had never seen that girl in his life before. She was short and had long blond pigtails that looked like she had meatballs on top of her head. He had tried to ignore the dreams over and over again but it hadn't helped, the dreams had continued to haunt his dreams.

He knew something was wrong but he couldn't tell what. Things just seemed wrong. Something was missing, something vital, something that he needed more than anything but what? He couldn't think of what it could be.

His heart was aching though. At first he had thought that it was just some chest pain, and then he had even considered that it was a problem with his heart. But lately his mind had been digging, searching deeper for the answer. Whatever it was though he knew that it had something to do with his relationship with Rebecca and something to do with the blond pig tailed girl, the moon princess and the Sailor V! look alike.

_'But what could it mean?'_

He was lost, he was confused and he was tired. He quietly walked out of the room and went to bed. Perhaps his dreams would tell him the answers in his depressed state of mind.


	13. Hotaru revisited

She raced through the streets of Tokyo, her heart pounding faster with each step, pounding hard against her chest making it hard for her to breathe. The wind was strong and cold, piercing at her skin. It would start to rain soon, she was sure of that and when it did it would pelt down against the earth and splash against her skin, leaving her to feel cold and miserable.

And yet she continued. She had to; this was what she had to do. She had to go and see all of them; she had to bring back the memory of Sailor Moon, the memory of the leader of the sailor scouts, the leader who declared herself to be the champion of justice, who would right wrongs and triumph over evil.

Her first target was an old friend, someone who she hadn't seen in a very long time. She had to see Hotaru.

She arrived at the local high school just as the rain started to pour down. She looked around frantically in the empty hallways knowing that all the student's must be in class, but she couldn't wait for their classes to finish, that would be too long.

Slowly she began to stroll pass the class rooms, looking through the window in the doors to who was in the class rooms.

She saw a lot of fresh young faces. Some old, some news, some scary and some covered in glue. She sighed. This school was massive; she had no idea how she was going to be able to find Hotaru.

To Rini's luck a scream came from one of the class rooms further up.

_"Hotaru"_ she thought to herself as she ran towards where the scream had come from. Her feet loud against the flooring as they hammered against it, making their way one step closer to her destination with ever 'leap' she made.

A class full of students and a young female teacher ran out of the room. One of the boys looked back into the class room; he spat at what ever was in there and yelled to it "You're a freak" before running away with all of the other.

Rini ran up to the class room and stood at the doorway looking in.

Hotaru lay sprawled across the floor, the tables and chairs hovering some feet above the ground. Rini rushed to her aid ignoring the dangerous situation that was surrounding her.

"Hotaru" she said gently as she helped sit her friend up. Hotaru's face was covered in silent tears, her eyes where hollow and her short black hair was mangled. It looked as if she had been hit and kicked by some of the other students as they had made their way out of the class room.

Hotaru looked at Rini with her blank expressionless eyes. She started to weep more silent tears as she pulled herself away from the pink haired girl.

"Hotaru let me help you" Rini pleaded, worried about her friend, whom she hadn't seen for years.

Hotaru only just looked back at her as she got to her feet and managed to fix her appearance. "You don't know me, and I don't know you" she said. "You have no reason to be nice to me"

With that she walked out of the room. The silence was deafening.


	14. Mina Revisited

**Sorry it's taken ****so long for the update, but finally here it is.**

**Just a reminder than updates will only happen with reviews!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**FAQ's**

**Rini is alive because the time line was altered back in the R series when the Doom Phantom was defeated, the dark moon family was defeated meaning that in Serena's later future there would be no dark moon or followers of such a race. Hence, Rini can now only die if it is of normal everyday causes and not because of altercations in the time line.**

**Remember this is YEARS after the death of Sailor Moon, so we could roughly say somewhere between 5 years. Now if we presume that Rini was 12 in the SuperS series then that would make her about 17 in this story. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mansion she now stood in was huge. Everything around her looked more expensive than the items and artifacts covering her own castle back in Crystal Tokyo, a thousand years in the future. The art work, the rugs and the vases where all breathe takingly beautiful.

Her heart began to shudder at such beauty.

But she had to keep her focus; she was here with one soul purpose, not to visit a museum.

She continued to make her way throughout the museum until she came to one door in particular that sparked an interest in her. She stood at the door for a minute, questioning if she should open it on not. On the contrary, she had nothing to lose. Right? She pushed at the door, her French manicure fingernails digging against the wood. She pushed the door open, taking a lot of force to do so.

Rini slipped in the open doorway and closed the door behind her. The room she now stood in was now something rather picturesque. There where records, cd's and awards lining the walls, each one in a photo frame. The heavy draped at the end of the room where drawn making the room dark. A huge leather desk chair sat looking at the curtains. It span around at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"I could have sworn I told that stupid manager of mine that I didn't want any visitors" a voice said.

Rini stepped forward. "Mina, it's me Rini. I've come to visit you"

Mina stood from her chair and turned on the desk lamp. Shadows covered her face when as her face became both lumminated and covered in darkness. "Sorry kid but I'm not signing any more autographs. To be honest, you shouldn't even be here"

Rini took a deep breath as she walked over to where Mina now stood. She stood on one side of the hard polished wooden desk with Mina on the other. She looked at the idol with such a gentle gaze.

"That hair…"Mina began as her voice trailed off.

Rini looked at her hair. Except for the colour it was almost identical to her mothers. "Yes, my hair!" Rini exclaimed. "Doesn't it remind you of someone, someone that used to be close to you?"

Mina shook her head. "No dear" she said. "I merely liked the style. I'll make sure it's used on one of our back ground dancers for the next video clip"

Rini sighed. "I guess you don't remember anything then."

Mina shook her head. "Look sweetheart I'm a busy woman and you're taking up my time, so if you don't mind…" she pointed towards the door, physically asking Rini to leave.

Rini didn't even think twice. She head towards the door and let herself out, sad with the fact that not only her best friend did not remember her but now also Sailor Venus, the now popular idol. She sighed and began to walk down the corridor when she heard a stern, strict and yet familiar voice.

"Who are you? You're not meant to be anywhere near here!"

Rini turned around to look at a girl with wild Raven hair. "Sailor Mars…" she whispered quietly to herself.


	15. Raye Revisited

"Who are you? You're not meant to be anywhere near here!"

Rini turned around to look at a girl with wild Raven hair. "Sailor Mars…" she whispered quietly to herself.

The raven haired woman approached her, eyeing her with such intensity that Rini felt as if she would blow up into a million smithereens. She tried to make up an excuse that would sound believable but her voice was stuck in her throat. She had known Raye's bad temper in action as a child and she certainly didn't want it to be used upon her.

"Look I'll ask you nicely to leave but if you don't then you leave me with no other option than to use brute force."

She tried to move but she couldn't, she had to stay and confront Raye and find out if she remembered anything, anything at all. Even Sailor Moon.

So she watched horror stricken as Raye made her way towards her, her hands formed into fists. She tried to beg for her to stop but she couldn't say anything, it was as if her voice had deserted her in her time of need. She needed the scouts, she needed Sailor Moon.

Raye made her first attempt at hitting her, but Rini was able to block it. Raye tried again but Rini swooped under the fist missing it by a mere centimetre. This continued the fighting becoming fiercer with each hit that Raye missed. She was becoming angrier by the second before she stopped and looked at the pink haired girl evilly.

"How can you do that?" she choked with amazement which was covered by an evil tone of bitterness in her voice. "How could you possibly be able to anticipate all of my attacks? To know exactly what they are?"

Rini looked at her old friend before weakly smiling. "You don't remember either…do you?"

The raven haired girl whom she had once looked up to only frowned at her, not understanding what she had just said.

Rini shook her head and took a deep breath. "I wonder if any of you will ever remember".

Again Raye's hands turned to fists as she looked at the young teenage girl. "Who and the hell are you?" she yelled. "I'm warning you that if you don't leave I'll call the cops"

The young teenager only looked at her with sad eyes filled with empathy. "Sometimes I wish I was like you, that I couldn't remember. I'll leave you now" she said as she turned and walked herself out of the building without another glance over her shoulder or another word spoken.

Raye stood there, a pain caressing her heart.

'_Those eyes; they're not the same colour but yet their so…so familiar…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter and that it's taken me so long to get it posted, I've been EXTREMELY busy lately and I probably will be until late June so I apologise for any delays.**

**Please review!**


	16. Lita Revisited

Rini entered the busy kitchen; the sweet aroma's filling her senses making her mouth water much like her mothers would have done in a similar situation. This place was beautiful and so busy.

All of the chefs were dressed in white clothes with white aprons. They all looked so professional and experienced. Stern looks covered most of their faces as they tried their very best to present 'the perfect meal'.

She looked around with amazement. She had never seen such dedication in the faces of men both young and old. But were they all men?

Trying not to disturb their profession, Rini maneuvered through the crowd of white wearing men until she came to a steel stove. Her breath was caught in her throat as she saw it, the long pony tail of a brunette. She found herself frozen at the sight of her old friend but remembered what she had came for, and it was certainly not to gawk.

She cleared her throat and tried to stand politely. With her gentlest voice that was loud enough to be heard she spoke that one name "Lita"

The brunette turned around to face her and huffed. "You must be the new kid" she grumbled. "Well I sure as hell ain't impressed that you're late but we're flat out here, now quick. Get over here and start stirring this pot for me"

Rini stared at her blankly. "Chef?" she asked questioningly before giggling. "I'm no chef silly" she said smiling.

Lita looked at her and tried to restrain herself from grumbling again. "Well then who are you kid?" she asked. "I'm a very busy woman and people like you shouldn't be back here without authorization. And I know that I defiantly didn't give you authorization to come back here in MY restaurant"

"Your restaurant" Rini said stunned. "Congratulations Lita, your dream finally came through!"

The chef grumbled again as she turned the pot off and yelled for another one of the chefs to come and serve it before the content inside of it became cold.

"Look I really don't know who you are" she said bleakly to the pink pony tailed girl. She looked over her shoulder. "Come with me" she said as she grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her into an empty office back on the other side of the kitchen. They entered the room and Lita closed the door behind them. She straightened her pony tail before she continued.

"So who are you then? C'mon, out with it girl before I call the cops"

Rini sighed. She didn't have much other choice. "You may think that I'm crazy" she began "but please don't think that because what I'm saying really is the truth. I am princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo, the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien. I am Sailor Mini Moon, protector of the world and the future daughter of both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I am Serena and Darien's child"

Lita looked at her blankly before opening her mouth. "Listen kid I'm going to give you two options" she said. "Option number one: you walk through the door and never darken my business again. Option number two: I'm calling the cops"

Rini sighed knowing the she would never be able to convince her friends of whom she really was and that they would never fully regain their memories. Silently she walked out the office door and out of he kitchen altogether.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update I've been real busy lately. **

**Please review!**


	17. Amara Revistied

She watched the cars whiz past as the wind swept up her piggy tales moving them across to the other side of her body as they followed the wind. There was a dirty smell all around while the crowd cheered loudly.

The red car was the one that she needed. She needed the race to be over so Amara would emerge from the red car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sandy blonde haired girl smiled at her kindly, much unlike the old Amara that she had once knew. This one seemed to be warm hearted and kind towards everyone. She approached Rini, her heart full of joy.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked Rini.

Rini's heart jumped at the thought that perhaps Amara would remember. There was a chance…wasn't there?

"Amara" she said as she stepped closer to the grown woman that she had once known to be a vicious teenager. "Do you remember me?"

Amara smiled at the girl. "Of course I do, I remember all of you" she said.

Rini eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around Amara, burring her head in her old friends shoulder. She began to cry.

"Oh Amara!" she sobbed. "I thought I'd lost all of you! I thought you'd never remember me. All the other scouts they don't remember Sailor Moon or themselves. They don't ever remember being Sailor Scouts. They don't remember their destinies or anything about how Tokyo becomes Crystal Tokyo in the future. Amara I'm so glad you remember everything!"

Rini felt the coldness of the wind as Amara removed herself from the teenage girl and pushed her away. Rini stood there confused.

"Amara, what's wrong?"

The race car driver looked at her quizzically. "Sweetheart, I don't know what you're on about. I'm just a race car driver and your one of my fans. One of my admirers. Sweetie, Sailor Moon isn't real, she was just a publicity stunt used to gain higher television and newspaper ratings. People have known that for years now. And Crystal Tokyo!" she laughed before continuing wiping a loose tear away from her eye. "Crystal Tokyo is the name of a futuristic movie that's showing in cinemas. I saw it last week, not to bad a film. Is that where you got these ideas kiddo? Did you just go and see that movie too?"

More tears emerged in Rini's eyes but these ones were not of relief. She looked at the woman she had once looked up to one last time before turning around and running, running as fast as she could. All she could do was cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Michelle Revisited

**Hey everyone, sorry its taken to long to put up the next chapter. I apologise a million times!**

**Well here it is and hopefully I'll finish this story some time soon. fingers crossed**

**Don't forget to review!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On board a ship Rini felt a little queasy but she couldn't let it get to her, she had a mission to complete.

Silently she walked around the highly occupied ship. Compared to all of the wealthy well dressed ladies and gentlemen she looked like a sore thumb. She grumbled to herself silently as she looked around for an empty room. She had a plan.

Each room she peeped her head in was more than occupied. Every room was huge and always full of at least fifty people or more. Finding somewhere of secrecy and privacy for only just a moment was a tough job.

Finally she found her answer, her one true hope. Since beginning her search, many people had frowned upon her, yelled at her and some had even tried to throw her off the boat (which would have been all that pleasant or polite considering that they were out at sea).

Her hand touched the handle of the door and opened it. She was in the ladies bathroom. Near the mirror their was only one woman standing gazing at her self as she continuously continued to powder her nose. Ignoring her, Rini made her way into one of the cubicles and pulled out the Luna Pen from her inner pocket.

Holding it above her head she silently uttered, "Luna pen, turn me into a wealthy gown-fitted woman!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rini emerged from the bathroom no longer looking much like herself and if anything, more like her mother once had. However few differences were recognisable. Her hair was still bubblegum pink and she still had her beautiful red eyes. She stood dressed in a silk dress of white while her feet wore nothing other than simply elegant silver high heels. If her mother had seen her now she would have thought of her as a true princess.

The soft sound of a violin made its way to her ears as she suddenly became alert again of why she was on this cruise. She wasn't here to have fun; she was here to see Michelle.

Trying not to trip over, Rini followed the sound of the violin into a well furnished empty room. Had no one else been attracted to this beautiful sound? Upon the stage stood the beauty she had came to see. Michelle.

Forgetting about grace, Rini raced to the stage and stood before it. The music continued playing up until this moment. Her violin still against her neck, Michelle looked down and glared at Rini.

"You distracted me" she spat. "No ones allowed in here for another half and hour at least"

Rini blushed furiously but pushed her shame away. "Michelle" she said. "Don't you remember me?"

Michelle raised an eye brow before laughing hollowly. "Oh please!" she cried mercifully. "Don't you think I've already had people try and pull that trick on me. Ever since I became famous…Little girl, please don't try and swindle me out of my money for a dare say YOU shall NEVER have it. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Michelle-" Rini began but was cut off.

"Don't 'But Michelle' me." She snapped. "I've already heard about you. All of those people I used to be friends with for some odd reason when I was younger, they all thought it sensible to get in contact with me all at once because of you. '_Oh, I'm a little moon princess that lives in Crystal Tokyo!' _Are you delusional or just stupid?"

"Michelle!" Rini cried. "You can't do this to me, not you too!"

Michelle glared down at the girl. "Get out!"

Rini obeyed miserably.


	19. Trista Revisited

**Slowly I'm getting there, after all of he 'revisited' chapter there shouldn't be many more left, a maximum of ten a minimum of two.**

**Well heres the latest chapter. A little more revealing than all of the others! Let me know what you think!**

**Please review!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A soft knock came from the door, turning the attention of Trista away from her computer. She looked quizzically at the door before returning to her hard and stern self. She turned her attention back to the computer and continued to process her latest data.

"Come in" she said loud enough got her visitor to hear.

She listened as the dor was opened and (she guessed by the sound of the footsteps) a young female figure presented herself into the room.

For a moment no words were spoken and the only sound heard within the room was the typing of the keyboard, a lonely sound that Trista had become familiar with every day and every night. She had no life outside of this room.

"Trista?" a soft angelic voice asked.

Trista stopped typing, her index finger right above the letter 'H'.

_'That voice…that tiny little voice…why does it seem so familiar to me? It's almost as if there was a time long before this, a time when I was still guarding the gate of time, when I heard that voice all the time.'_ Thought Trista.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine who the voice belonged to but nothing came. The only image that presented itself in the back of her mind was that of the gate of time, surrounded by a thick mist.

Finally Trista found her voice again and began to speak. "What is it you want?" she said rather coldly. "I'm rather busy"

"You were always 'rather busy'." The girl said softly. "But you really weren't. You were always 'rather busy' when you were deep in thought about something. So now I come here to you and ask that you please don't lose that train of thought whilst I speak to you. You, Sailor Pluto, may be my only hope. You're one of the only ones I have left"

_'Sailor Pluto?' No Pluto is nothing more than a mere dwarf planet. Nothing more. Oh so silly for her to say such a thing!'_

"Do you remember the Silver Millenium?"

A flash of imagery. That face hidden by the darkness, only those bright blue eyes shinning through. Long blonde hair. A palace. Trista shook the images from her mind.

"The Silver Millenium is about as true as Atlantis!" she cried and yet her fingers still remained apart from the key board. She gently wet her lip with the sip of her tounge.

"Do you remember the moon princess?"

"Only as much as the Lady in the Water. Both are of pure imagination!"

A flash of imagery. That face hidden by the darkness, only those bright blue eyes shinning through. Long blonde hair. A palace

"Do you remember Sailor Moon?"

"She was just another superhero. As popular as batman and Captain planet"

A flash of imagery. That face hidden by the darkness, only those bright blue eyes shinning through. Long blonde hair. A palace

"Then…do you remember me?"

Trista's mind seemed to freeze at this last suggestion. For a moment she refused to turn around, to face this delinquent. Exactly who did this young girl think she was interrupting her work? And how on earth had she gotten through security?

Curiosity finally got the better of her as she turned around to face the girl whom she had been talking to.

From the shadows stepped a young girl. Long Bubble gum pink hair. A face hidden by darkness, only red eyes sinking through. Trista's breath caught in her throat as the young girl stepped forward. A name came to her lips but she couldn't think of how to pronounce it.

"Trista, do you remember me? Its Rini."

'_Rini.'_

Trisa stood up from her chair and pointed to the door. Again appeared the side of her that was cold and stern. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" he cried in hysterics. "GET OUT!"


	20. Amy Revisited

A knock on the door brought Amy back from a dreamy state most commonly referred to as sleep. For a moment she thought about going back to sleep but another knock at the door brought her back. She opened her blue eyes wearily noticing that it was late in the afternoon. She had missed one of her classes.

Yawning, stretching and moving about, Amy got to her feet and walked towards the door. It would only be her professor turning up to give her a lecture on why it was bad to miss a class. After that he would probably ask her if she was ok. She never was the kind of student to miss a class even if fatally ill.

Amy didn't bother to look through the eye hole; instead she unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

Her breath caught in her throat.

A flashing image appeared in her mind as she silently muttered them allowed.

"A girl with a long brown pony tail. A girl with raven hair, wild and yet tame. A woman dressed as a man. The long blonde hair of an idol. Hair like the sea. As pale as solitary confinement. A child of youth. And those sad blue eyes"

"Amy?" asked the young woman with pink ordango styled hair.

Amy looked at the girl. Why had she created such a wave of images? Each one had described someone different and yet she still didn't know who they were the information was too vague to be thought to be meaningful.

Bringing herself back to reality and shaking the images from her mind, Amy asked the young woman, "Excuse me, do I know you? How can I help? Is your car broken down?"

The red eyed girl shook her head. "No silly" she said rather sadly. "I was hoping you of all people would be able to rememeber me"

"Why would you think I would know who you are?"

Tears seemed to appear in the little girls eyes as she unknowingly wiped them away gently. "Because you were always the smart one Amy. You were the brains and one of my greatest friends ever! You believed in me when others wouldn't and you always had hope, even more than my own mother at times!"

Amy looked puzzled as the small lady spoke but couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her. She seemed to know her better than anyone ever had. Daringly she took a dive.

"Who is your mother?"

The small lady seemed to blush. "You won't believe me" she started. "But I'll tell you anyway. She is Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo?" Amy asked quizzically. Her interest had been peaked to an extent that medicine had never done. Never had she been so intrigued and hungry for information.

"Yes!" the small lady cried. "Not to far in the future, Crystal Tokyo gets frozen when a monster comes to take over the world. But because of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon they're able to beat her and save the world, that's when Sailor Moon enters her last transformation and becomes the super powered Neo Queen Serenity!"

Amy laughed briefly. "What a delightful story!"

The excitement and joy in the young woman's face disappeared. "But it's not a story" she said quietly. "You're like everyone else. You don't rememeber"

"Remember what?"

Silent tears fell. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you Amy. It was nice seeing you again though". The small lady turned around and walked down the corridor ignoring all of Amy's pleas to come back.

Amy sighed as one word came to her lips as the small lady turned the corner. "Rini…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Whoo! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I honesty had heaps of fun writing this one. No answers will be given away to the actual story line but it had been great to hear all of your theories!**

**Next chapter up with 10 reviews!**


	21. Darien Revisited

**WHOO!!!!!!!!**

**Last character summary! All shall soon be revealed!**

**Thank you to all of those who have stuck with the story so far and thank you even more to those who reviewed in the last chapter: **_**Shanz**____**Eos-hime**____**guitarbabe2005**____**small876**____**Aleric**____**Xanpluto**____**Jingy5**____**Minako Hino**___

**I hope that when this story does come to an end that you, my faithful readers will find comfort in many of my other works. **

**Updating with 10 reviews! (P.S. I mean it this time)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The cool water from the shower head splattered down upon his face in great burst of morning delight. His senses awakened at the mere touch of this morning ritual.

He tried to wash himself but the moon princess was the only thing in his head. Haunting his every thought and dream. She was more or less a faded memory burnt in so he would never forget.

"But what is there to forget when I can't even remember?" he cried as he slammed his fist wearily against the tiled shower wall. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the coolness of the tiles.

A soft knock came from the bathroom door. It was Melissa.

"Darien" she said softly and sweetly. Her voice had the habit of irritating him at times and yet he also found it to be quite familiar at times. "There's someone here to see you. She says her name is Rini". In a lower voice Melissa added "She better not be a replacement. Oh Darien, do you know just how awful I would feel if you came home one day and didn't love me anymore? You would break my fragile little heart you would"

Darien sighed. "There's no one else. I'll be out in a moment" he added after a short pause. He allowed the water to flow freely for a little longer before turning the taps off hence stopping the flowing water which he was bathing himself with. He grabbed the nearest towel he could find and wrapped it around himself. He stopped and looked in the mirror for a moment before deciding that it would never do. Carefully he dried himself and dressed before exiting the bathroom. It would have been rude for him to greet an unknown guest in little more than a bath towel.

Darien stepped into the lounge room to see that Melissa and the young woman by the name Rini had already seated themselves. Both looked uncomfortable around each other for some peculiar reason. He looked quizzically at the young woman before asking abruptly without getting her attention, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

The young women jumped out of fright and blushed deeply. "Darien…I'm so glad to see you. I've been talking to your sister here…"  
"I'm not his sister" Melissa snapped mildly. "Darien and I are soon to be engaged"

Darien looked at her wide eyed but said nothing. It was more than obvious to him and the rest of the world that Melissa wore the pants in this relationship.

"Engaged!" the pink haired woman said hysterically. Her big sympathetic eyes found Darien's as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "You can't become engaged! Darien has to marry the moon princess!"

Melissa gave the girl and sharp look and opened her mouth, a snide comment on the end of her tongue as Darien cut in.

"You know about the moon princess?"

The pink haired woman nodded her head. "The only other person that knows more about her than me is you"

Darien stared back at her in disbelief. "But I don't know anything about her. The only reason I know her is because…"

"Oh my god! You've replaced me! You've slept with another woman while you were with me!" Melissa burst out. Her tears were more like traitorous waters as Darien tried to calm her down, mean while he rolled his eyes at Rini. 'See what I have to put up with?' he mouthed to her.

As Melissa's sobs quietened down Darien rose to his feet. "I think its time you left" he said to Rini. "I'll show you to the door"

He followed the now some what gloomy young woman to the door, half way out the door he stopped her.

"You know something about the moon princess" he said quietly as to make sure Melissa wouldn't hear. "Something that I need to know"

Rini began to look hopeful as she nodded her head.

"There's an old abandoned house not far from her. Two story building, with lots of vines and a high fence, do you know it?"

Again Rini nodded. Of course she did, it had once been her mother house as a child.

"Tomorrow at noon. Meet me there….NOW GO!" Darien said the last bit in a loud authoritive voice so Melissa would hear.

Rini smiled, curtsied and left.


	22. The Abandoned House

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!**

DavisJes, ami232, Shanz, Serena530, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, small876, Eos-hime, sousie, Jingy5, Aleric.

**As promised, with the ten reviews I have now written this new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The reason I am now setting a 'review limit' is because it gives me more time to work on other stories. So if you guys want the next chapter up ASAP then I need as many reviews as possible ASAP.**

**This time I'll set the limit at 7 reviews. So with 7 reviews there will be a new chapter.**

**Thanks everyone! And good job if you actually managed to get through all of this, lol.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rini stood their impatiently waiting for Darien to show up at the house he had described. Rini stood with her back to the building, not wanting to look at it. Doing so would have caused her great sorrow and a feeling completely unbearable. She had no reason to look at the house. Although she wished she could. What she would give to walk through it one last time. To see her mother's old room that she had slept in quite a few times herself in the 'past'. She longed to walk into the house and smell sweets or freshly baked goods which would normally await the two girls. Such a life they had lived.

_'I wonder…'_ she began thinking to herself. _'If her belongings are still there. If the house is exactly as it was when she…when she…perhaps its empty. Grandma and Grandpa would have moved at some stage. This house would have brought them too much pain to know that she would never return.'_

A car horn brought Rini's attention back to reality. It was a red sports car; the same one Darien had had all that time ago. From within it he stepped out. He smiled lightly and waved at Rini as he looked for traffic then crossing over to her side of the road.

"Good afternoon Rini" he said.

"Good afternoon Darien" she replied. She paused for a minute before continuing, wondering if she should question. "Darien" she began. "Did you choose this house for any particular reason?"

The older man looked at her, his hair glinting slightly lavender in the sun light. "No not really" he replied. "I chose it because Melissa hates this part of town and would never find us here because of that. Why do you ask?"

Rini seemed to blush a little and feel anger at the same time. _'Does this Melissa think that she's too good for this part of town?'_

"Rini?"

"Oh sorry" she replied laughing weakly. "I was just thinking. But are you sure that's the only reason you chose to come to this particular building?"

Darien shook his head. "Like I said before no. However it does seem familiar in some way. It feels as if I've been here before, like I've called this place home at some stage in my life. As for the balcony, I feel as if I've climbed up to it a million and one times. I don't know why I feel like this though, such strange feelings."

Rini smiled "perhaps we should go inside"

Darien looked at her quizzically but accepted her hand as an invitation to enter.

Together they walked down the short path to the front door.

The building looked old with age at a closer inspection; most of the damage seemed to be cracks in the walls. An example of this was upon entry.

They approached the door cautiously at first before realising how silly they seemed to be acting.

"What are we worrying about" Darien laughed. "I mean, it's just an abandoned house, what's the worst that can happen to us huh?"

Rini laughed nervously and squeezed his hand a little harder then she already had been. She reached for the door handle and turned the knob. The door was locked. She sighed and hit the door with frustration. In a mere second the door came crashing down. The wood having been previously been hollowed out by what seemed to be termites.

Darien chuckled. "Damn termites"

Rini looked at him a little worried but not wanting to show it. She had to get him inside the house; she had to retrieve his memory. And this was possibly the last place that they could possibly do it.


	23. Memories

**A special thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter: ****Serena530****little princess of mercury****Jingy5****Minako Hino****lioness31****small876****, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, ****Shanz****rosebudjamie****monica1990m****ami232**

**And a special thanks to long time reviewer ****Aleric**

**Without the reviews this story has received I doubt it would be as popular and I know for a fact that I would have cut it short a long time ago. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rini stepped inside of the abandoned house, Darien shortly behind her.

The house was in a worse condition than she remembered. The paint on the walls was peeling and beginning to yellow. There was a massive hole in a part of the ceiling where it was evident rain had a clear access during storms. Below that area the carpet once beautiful and soft was damp and growing a strange kind of fungus. The house itself felt rather damp and smelt of rain. The house was empty of all and any furniture. No evidence of the once beautiful moon princess lived her any longer.

Rini sighed with a heavy heart as Darien stood level with her, side by side.

"It would have been beautiful once" he said softly.

Rini blushed slightly as she grabbed his hand and looked up into his eyes that she had once known so well. "Shall we explore? You never know what mysteries you might discover in an abandoned house" she said jokingly.

Darien smiled at her as he nodded his head. "Sounds good to me. Plus it'll give us both a good opportunity to talk about the moon princess"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They took their time walking up the stairs. Darien was the one dragging behind. It was as of his mind was trying to pull forth those hidden memories and yet he couldn't. He looked ay everything with a keen eye. To him everything had fine detail and was worth inspecting no matter how long it took.

After minutes they reached the top of the stairs. The second floor.

Rini's eyes directly went to the door of 'that' particular room. Light seemed to filter through the room and into the doorway.

_'There probably isn't a curtain in there any more…' _Rini thought to herself as her hand led Darien to that room.

At first he followed without hesitation but suddenly he stopped in the doorway of the bedroom once belonging to Serena. His jaw seemed to drop and his eyes widen as he looked on into the empty room.

"Darien" Rini started. She pulled on his hand slightly to grab his attention. "Darien, what's wrong. What are you looking at?"

His voice was weak at first until it grew in strength. "This room….this….can't you see it. It belongs to her. Everything in here belongs to her, the moon princess. All around every item is her being, her aura."

"Darien, the room, its empty" she said softly as she gently squeezed his hand. "There's nothing in here except a window."

He shook his head slightly. "No, it's fully furnished. Look at the bed; it's covered by a pink doona cover with pictures of bunnies on it. And that breeze coming from the window, its perfect, the curtains flow so beautifully in the breeze. And on the bed side table…how it glows…"

Rini looked at him puzzled. "Darien, what's glowing?"

He smiled but his eyes never left that one spot where she knew the bedside table had once been. "The locket, the gold locket over there…"

His voice trailed off as he walked towards it. Rini held her breath hoping with all her might that the floor boards where still strong and wouldn't break as Darien walked upon them.

His arm stretched out, his fingers ready to curl around an object.

A light, a bright light.

A flash brighter than the sun itself filled the room as both Darien and Rini gasped. Something was happening.

The room flooded with light that seemed almost blinding to the two of them.

Rini's eyes widened as she looked at Darien as he turned around. Within his hand sat the locket, as beautiful as it had been the day she had last seen it. Its golden surface shimmered in the light much like the bright light that had only seconds before filled the room.

"Darien?" she asked questionably.

A soft gentle smile spread across his face. "Rini. I remember everything"

Her jaw dropped. "But…but how?"

"The locket, gave me my memory back or at least a recollection of the events that have happened in my life. This isn't the first time my memory had been brought back by the locket."

"But how did you know it was there? How could you see all of the furniture in the room? It's impossible!"

"Not necessarily" he said shaking his head lightly and returing his face to a serious state. "I have a precognitive ability Rini. You'd be surprised what I can do with it. It allowed me to see this room as it should be. But now my memory has returned and its time we set out with what we need to. We need to reunite the scouts and bring back Sailor Moon. I cannot live without my love"


	24. Letters

**I'm SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY**

**I really am sorry that this chapter is a little smaller than usual but hey, I only got six reviews for the last chapter. **

**The more reviews the longer the chapters.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Frustrated she sat at the small table in Darien's apartment. Her hands were growing tired from the writer's cramp she was being made to suffer through. Her fingers gripped the felt tip pen lightly as she scrawled the same message across another piece of paper and stuck it in an envelope.

Darien sat in shadows, looking at her with a strange new fondness. He smiled to himself before he opened his mouth and began to talk. "Have you finished the letters yet?"

The pink pig tailed girl looked up at the man she was so familiar with calling father. Her gaze returned to the letters as she attempted to finish up the last one. "Almost, just one more to go"

She tried not to look at him as she focused on the letters. But her mind began to drift as she thought of Helios who was awaiting her arrival back home in Crystal Tokyo. It was him that encouraged her to be her best. And it was him who had given her the ring that now sat on her left hand finger.

"You remind me so much of Serena" he started without meaning to. "The way you act is by far more mature but you seem to have the same vibe. I wish she could see you now. Rini, I'd be proud to call you my daughter"

She smiled without looking up. "Thank you"

Her delicate fingers picked up the last letter. She slipped it inside of the envelope and closed it. Her eyes met his in a brief moment before she got to her feet.

"The invitations are ready"


	25. The power of the locket

**Wow, ten reviews for the last chapter, thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**We've reached 101 reviews! Let's hope that by the end of this story we'll have close to 200!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of those long time readers of this story; I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Merry Christmas everyone! And please don't forget to review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They should be here soon" Darien said quietly to Rini as he looked down at his wrist watch to see that it was almost midnight. They would be here very soon.

He had been restless the night before, unable to sleep. Perhaps it was because he had slept in a hotel room, not wanting to go home and see his so called 'beloved' or perhaps it had been because he had been so curious and excited about this evening.

Once again hey all gather simultaneously in the park in between the dock and the rose gardens. But this time they had been invited to this very spot. Not one person seemed to recognise the other except Raye and Mina who had been working together for years. Short glances where shared between the girls.

No one spoke a word. Darien stepped forward.

"Ladies" he began. "Thank you for coming here tonight"

They all looked at him quizzically, Raye being the first to speak.

"Why did you drag us here? And just who are you? I'm a very busy woman and you have no right doing this to me."

Darien answered none of these questions. Instead he smiled and pointed to the ground. "Perhaps if we start digging, the answers will become revealed"

"Are you suggesting that I did with my hands? And ruin my perfectly manicured fingernails?!" Mina shrieked.

Lita pushed past her. "I too am a very busy woman. But if getting my hands a little dirty will get me out of this god forsaken place quickly then I'm in"

She knelt to the ground, her hands digging through the hand ground which seemed to have grown older with the age that had passed. She winched at the pain she was being caused but continued.

Rini got on her knees and began to help to. "Thank you Lita" she said quietly as everyone else watched them.

One after the other each girl got down on her hands and knees and began helping make the hole deeper. The only people left standing were Mina and Darien. She glared at him for a moment before turning to her agent. "Raye, I suggest we go back home. We're to….superior to be digging around in the dirt, no matter what this strange man suggests"

Raye did not get to her feet though. Instead she seemed to ignore Mina as she continued digging with everyone else.

Darien too got down on his hands and knees now as he started to dig.

Finally Mina gave in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They seemed to dig with all their might, determined to find out what awaited them at the bottom of the hole and of course awaiting the opportunity to go home. Each hand removed a small amount of dirt.

Amy's hand struck something hard. "I think I've found something!" she commented loudly as every one turned to her part of the hole to dig further. Moments seemed to pass, everyone working at full speed until what they had been searching for was revealed.

"They look like-" Michelle began as she was cut off by Trista.

"Wands"

Everyone stood around the hole gazing at its content. "This one" Amara commented moving forward to pick it up. "Is mine"

"How do you know?" Hotaru asked.

Amara said nothing as she gazed at it. She was fixated on a object she swore was familiar.

"And this one is mine" Mina said as she reached in a pulled out an orange 'wand'.

"The blue one is mine" Amy said as she rushed in and grabbed hers. Somehow she felt overprotective of it, although she had no idea why. _'Why did I claim it to be mine?' _she asked herself.

"Mars, the plant of fire" Raye commented as she picked up her red 'wand'

Each girl seemed to claim their own want until only a single red rose and a child's broach remained. Darien reached into the hole and pulled both out, handing the broach to its rightful owner, Rini.

The bright young woman held it to her chest one last time. It still felt as warm as it had the last time. How she had missed it so.

"But what does all of this mean?" Michelle asked looking at everyone for an answer.

Darien seemed to be the only one to know as he smiled. "What you have in your hands now is called a power stick" he said glowing with anticipation. He pulled the locket out of his pocket and outstretched his arm to show everyone. "Touch it"

Each girl looked warily at it. They had trusted this strange man so far but what was all of this about.

"This isn't a trap. Just touch it and you'll know what all of this is about"

Their hands seemed to stretch out towards it as it began to glow. Its brightness bring them closer to it. All seemed to touch it, waiting for what was going to happen next. But behind them all stood Amy, as curious as ever. She outstretched her hand warily as she looked at the pink piggy tailed girl. "Rini" she said softly as she touched the locket.

A bright, warm light filled the area until nothing else could be seen but the bright light. The girls seemed to be swimming in it as familiar images began to fill their minds.


	26. Amy's secret

"I remember….oh god I remember it all" Mina crashed to her knees her hands pressed against her ears as if trying to black out a ear piercing sound.

"Serena…We couldn't protect her" Amara sobbed as she clutched at the hand of her long forgotten lover. "And Michelle, how could I have ever forgotten you?" They embraced each other in a soft hug as tears rolled down both of their faces. So much time had been lost between them.

Darien as Rini watched the girls with curiosity as each girl seemed to be going through her own torment except Amy. She stood quietly behind everyone else. She herself had touched the locket but nothing seemed to have changed. She looked toward Rini and smiled. "I suppose there's no point in faking now is there?" she asked quietly.

"Amy, what do you mean?" Rini asked as she walked past everyone else and toward the blue haired girl who had always seemed to be more of a mother to her than anyone else.

"Rini, my memory was never lost like everyone else's; it was just buried deep inside me. My dreams were the only part of me that had a recollection of what really happened. But those dreams haven't happened for a while now….until you re-appeared. As soon as I saw you again my dreams started back up again and soon after that my dreams became reality and I remembered it all, except being a scout. But I did remember losing a great friend in a battle we could have never won. And standing next to her was her one and only daughter, you Rini. The night she died….i think we all died in some way."

"Amy…I'm so sorry" cried Raye as she wrapped her arms around her friend in an effort to hug her. Amy tried to sooth the beautiful raven haired girl but realised she couldn't due to the trauma she was experiencing.

"How did you all lose your memory then?" Rini questioned.

Trista stepped forward, she seemed not to sob but quietly weep. "When we gave up our powers, when we gave up our power sticks, everything we had ever known was buried within the locket."

"Then why wasn't Amy affected?"

The girls all looked to Amy suddenly.

"I didn't lose my memory because I know where Sailor Moon is now. I know how to save her"

The atmosphere around them grew cold and silent as these horrible words were spoken. It was as if they were about to resurrect the dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**SORRY!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long but things are really busy at the moment. The chapters will be coming in at the slowest that you've ever seen them as I've stared year12 VCE and I'm snowed down with homework everyday (I'm a bright kid and for once in my life it's actually hard!!!! So I really need to start learning and studying and doing extra homework)**

**Thank you for all those reviewed last time, I really do owe you an apology and explanation ( as seen above) for why its taken me so long to update. **

**Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful xmas break. **

**I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up as soon as I get an ounce of free time. **

**Thank you to all my loyal readers!'**

**Bianca**


	27. Mercury's door

"I call upon the power of Mercury, may its watery haven release the once protected and bring fourth a new era of triumph!"

The girls watched the as the forces of water seemed to circle around them, crashing down from above. It seemed almost as if the water itself was calling to them. As the water twirled and whirled into place it began to slow down and form into the figure of what looked like a giant door of cool blue water. Refreshing to the touch.

"Through there we will find her" Amy declared. "But I do not know what it within those doors after the time I have spent absent from the powers of Mercury. I cannot promise we will all get out alive and I cannot promise that we will be able to save Sailor Moon…but we can try"

The door opened with an eerie sound as the girls looked into the perilous darkness that awaited them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A small chapter but it leaves plenty to be explored in the next instalment. **

**If your can't stand the wait please feel free to read one of my other storied.**

**Thanks for viewing! Please review! **


	28. Mercury Kingdom

"It looks so cold in there" commented Neptune as she stepped closer to the door.

"And it's so dark inside!" squealed Rini. For the first time in a while she realised just how young and immature she was compared to the other scouts. They had lives of their own now and had grown into remarkable people and yet she had remained the same through most of her adolescent years. She even considered herself under developed compared to the others; she blamed her mother for this.

Mercury was the first to step inside of the door. It's a long journey and many of us may become lost and separated she stated. There's no turning back once were inside and there is a chance that you may never be able to find your way out. To be honest, only I will be able to escape if was cannot find the princess for only I can summon the door. It'll be in your best intentions to stay close to me" She stepped deeper into the eternal darkness until the only part the scouts could see was her extended hand. "Be brave, follow your heart"

(O) 

"This place…it seems almost so familiar to me. I could almost say that I've been here before and yet I still can't place where we are!" Mina exclaimed as all of the scouts plus Tuxedo Mask walked hand in hand through the darkness. Ever now and then Raye would use a fireball to light the way but no path was certain.

"You recognise it because you're in my kingdom. This was a part of Mercury kingdom. Since we deserted our posts as scouts all of our kingdoms have turned to such harsh, cold places. One can only hope that we can restore them"

There was silence for a moment before Darien spoke up. "Is Serena okay?"

"She is in a illusion, reliving the past of the Silver Millennium while still safely gracing the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. I still pray that she is safe and undetectable.

Rini tightened her grip on Tuxedo Mask's hand. Silently in the depths of her mind she wondered if perhaps it was too late.

(O) 

**Heres the newest chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**Don't forget to join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. Here you will be able to ask all of you questions regarding 'The Aftermath of Sailor Moon's death. **

**Have fun!**


	29. Soul

**First off: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this new chapter. I've deserted fanfiction for quite some time now, only writing few chapters here and there. But now I'm back, to finish off all of these stories I have left you, my wonderful readers, with. **

**To my OLD READERS: Thank you for all your support, and wonderful comments. Without your support I doubt I would have ever considered continuing writing.**

**To my NEW READERS: I hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story, as well as my many others, as much as my old readers have. Your future support and comments are welcomed and warmed too. **

**And to all, please read and review!**

Raye stopped in her feet, bringing to a halt the linkage of people behind her whose hands she held. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. Life without Serena now seemed so eerie quiet. There was no one to comment on such things are the frosty feel to the Mercury Kingdom, or the danger associated with them all walking in the quiet and still darkness that surrounded them.

A small voice from the back of the line asked, "Are you okay Mars?" The voice was faint and scared; Raye couldn't determine who it belonged to.

With the weight of the world on her shoulders, a deep sigh escaped from Raye's half parted blue lips. "She wasn't just our princess and our leader, but she was our friend. In a way she was my best friend. Amy, Mercury, please tell us what you know. Please tell us what happened to our Serena"

"Although part of her died that day, part of her survived. Her body was too far gone for us to save her, in the end her fragile figure let her down. But her soul, her will to live and her very essence, survived."

"How do you know all this?" asked Michelle as she tightly clutched the hand of her former-lover.

"Her eyes. Her eyes were always a clear passage way to her soul. When she...just before she passed away, in those moments before, her eyes revealed her soul as pure and honest and before. In a whisper they said, 'save me, come find me. I'll always be here for you; I'll always be your snow white'.

"Snow White?" exclaimed Jupiter, "What ever did she mean?"

Amy looked at all of the scouts and tuxedo mask as they all stood around her awaiting her answer. Their sad and intense figures all standing about, wanting to know how and why.

"Her soul has survived, preserved itself in some way. She is dormant and waiting, just like Snow White. Our beautiful princess is awaiting us in the one place she really calls home; the moon kingdom"

"And that's why we're here...right?" inquired Rini. "So we can make our way towards the moon kingdom"

Amy nodded her head, a slight smile spread across her lips. Rini had become quite the young intelligent lady. They had all grown so much in the little time that they had all been apart. But now their maturity would be put to the test in the challenge to save their princess and restore their lives once and for all.

"Shall we continue on?" asked Amy. "There are many tales I still have to tell you as we make our way throughout the kingdoms. Along the way, more of your memories may emerge and possibly even powers."

Tuxedo Mask started to walk ahead of them, his steps equal to one another, echoing on the cold marble floor. He muttered not another word, as they continued their way through the silence of the Mercury Kingdom, and towards their princess.


	30. Revelations

"Darien, you haven't spoken a single word for what has seemed hours!" Rini exclaimed as she ran to catch up to him. Darien was leading the crowd of sailor scouts now as they made their way through mercury kingdom. Although the prince had no idea where he was going, he was sure that he was not lost. It was almost as if his heart was tugging him in the right direction.

"There isn't much to say in situations like these" he said in a near whisper. He didn't want to discuss the matter of the woman he had once thought of as his soul mate, but he couldn't ignore the girls forever. Giving up, he sighed and gave Rini a quick glance before he returned his eyes to the road ahead. Boy she had grown in such little time. She had become taller and much more slender than her previous childhood figure. Her rosy cheeks were now a soft pale colour that seemed to almost glow as she smiled and her eyes were bright and curious. She looked almost as beautiful as her mother had before all of this.

"Ya know" the girl he had once thought of as he daughter started, "I'm a really good student, and I'm really good at home economics and sport. I'm not a total klutz like Serena."

Darien nodded before stopping in his tracks. Rini continued walking.

"Stop" he told her as he strained to hear the noise again with his ears.

"What is it Darien?" asked Michelle. "Is everything alr-"

Amara cut her off, as both she and Darien strained to hear the faint noise in the distance that had stopped the prince in his footsteps.

"I think its....water" he spoke softly as the rest of the girls managed to catch up to him.

"Then we shall be out of here sooner than I had expected" spoke mercury, as she ushered the group to keep moving forward. "There's an oversized fountain outside of the castle itself. My father had thought it a good idea at the time. That running water your hearing should be coming from there"

"Thank god" said Lita. "I was beginning to get thirsty"

Standing outside of the Mercury kingdom Michelle gazed in awe at its beauty. "Your kingdom sure is fine and fair. Its beauty may mainly be due to all of the luscious water that surrounds it, but even then, its beauty surely cannot be matched"

"Why thank you" spoke Amy softly.

As the group stopped the rest and drink their fill of water, Amy sighed with a heavy heart. She had such an awful secret to tell them all

"Lita my old friend, I have something to ask of you"

"You want me to what? But I can't do that! I'm not even sure what we're really doing or how to get there. You seem to have more of your memories intact than the rest of us, that's why you're leading this expedition, not me!"

"I'm sorry Lita but I can't stay. I have played my part in saving our princess for now. In this moment in time though, it is your turn to step forward and look after everyone like I have. I need you to lead them to your kingdom; you'll know what to do from there. Please, if you won't do this for me then do it for our princess"

Mad at her friend, Lita shook her head and finally agreed. "Fine" she huffed. "But you have to tell them that you're leaving them"

"...it was always meant to be like this and I am sorry for having to leave you like this. But my place is here at my kingdom. It is time I returned and restored the planet mercury to the way it used to be"

"Don't you care about Serena?!" Rini screeched accusingly in tears.

"It is not that I don't care Rini" she said, a silent tear sliding down her soft cheeks. "One day you will understand. Until then, please don't hate me"

The rest of the group seemed quiet as they tried not to think of Amy leaving them. Each and every one of them was sad, but there was nothing that they could do.

"Lita will lead you from here on out" said Amy.

Again, the group remained quiet.

_All is lost_ thought Saturn.

_The princess is doomed _thought venus.

_Time will tell the outcome _thought Pluto.

_True love. Perhaps it was never meant to be. _Thought the prince

Quickly and in a bare whisper, they all bid their farewells to Amy. Tears were shed and smiles were left feeling cold and alone on everyone's lips.

One by one they all began to follow Lita towards Jupiter kingdom. One step closer to their princess.


	31. The Ghost of You

Hey there everyone,

I know I only posted chapter 30: Revelations, last night but after logging on to my profile today to see over 600 people have viewed TAMOSMD since yesterday, well I thought that you should all be rewarded with a little teaser.

Also I would like to thank those of you who also read my latest chapter in Love Triangle. That story alone received 1,600+ views alone since yesterday, so thank you all!

Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor moon or anything associated with it. These are stories are however my own piece of work and are therefore protected under Copyright Laws. If any of my writing has been stolen please contact me via email.

In the depths and darkness of the forever ruined moon kingdom, the ghostly figure of Princess Serenity slept peacefully. Departed from her soul the princess would continue to sleep for all eternity.

As she slept, the moon kingdom continued to crumble around her, hiding the image of the princess behind marble ruins.

Locked away in her glass casket, the ghost of the former moon princess waited. Unknown to her, her prince was on his way to awaken her.

For only the powers of her fellow sailor scouts and true loves kiss could bring her back to her former self.


	32. Abandonment

**Hey everyone, it's Bithnic again. I'd just like to say another thanks to all of you out there who have continued to read TAMOSMD and my other works. We're entering the final few chapters now. I'll be sad to stop seeing all of your reviews. **

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the teaser I posted for you all. I know it was short but hey it's a teaser after all!**

**Enjoy and please read and review!**

* * *

"So how do we get to Jupiter Kingdom considering it is an ENTIRELY different planet?" asked Hotaru.

Rini giggled at her friend. She had forgotten how strong the friendship between the two of them had once been. Close enough to be sisters; Rini was now surprised to see how much they had separated from each other. She felt her heart sink at the thought of having lost so much time with her best friend.

"That's where I come in" said Pluto as she stood before them, her staff in hand. She half smiled at the two girls, her affection for them showing in her glowing eyes.

Pointing her staff out towards the distance, away from her crown of friends and fellow scouts, she quickly whispered a few words. A beam a violet light emerged from Pluto's staff and within second, the time door stood before them.

"Amazing" said Venus as she stepped forward to investigate the door. "It's the real deal!" she exclaimed as she took a closer inspection.

"Shall we?" said Pluto.

* * *

"I wonder why she whispered those words" Rini said out loud to herself, thinking that no one else would be listening.

"Probably so no one tries to steal the staff and summon the door themselves" answered Saturn.

"Hotaru!" Rini said surprised and she looked at her best friend. "I didn't know you were so close to me!"

The young girl smiled at her old friend. "You've grown up Rini. And it seems that you are still a wonderful person at heart too. I hope we find your mothe- err I mean Serena soon"

Rini smiled at her best friend. Things were almost back to normal. All she needed was Serena back in her life to make it complete

* * *

"Lita, just what are we doing going to Jupiter Kingdom?!" Darien asked wildly. "Shouldn't we be after Serena, that's if she's even alive and able to be saved? Why all the hush-hush from you and Mercury? Why did she have to leave us? How much time has passed since we arrived? I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW. I HAVE PEOPLE I HAVE TO GET BACK TO, PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT ME"

"Serena cared about you" Jupiter replied in an even tone. "She wouldn't have given up on you so easily. She sacrificed her grades and her life for you and us. You owe this much at least"

Darien groaned. Jupiter was right, and worst of all he felt guilty for acting as if he didn't care about Serena. He cared for her, but the question was whether or not he still loved her.

* * *

"The door of time is ready for us to continue through" Pluto said to Jupiter as she neared.

"Good" she replied.

A moment seemed to pass as the sailor scouts awaited for their new leader to continue their journey.

"Are we not going to leave?" asked Michelle, who was growing impatient with the cold weather.

"_We _are" replied Jupiter. She turned her gaze over to Mini Moon and the prince. "But they are not"

"What?! Why?!" Rini sobbed in a hysterical manner. "Please don't tell me that you're all giving up on Serena and leaving. You're all a part of my family and I can't bear to lose you all again! We can't give up on the princess and the silver millennium. It's our duty to serve and defend her"

Darien's hand touched lightly on Rini's shoulder. "It's okay" he said to her softly. "We'll be fine without them". He gave Jupiter a dark mistrusting look.

"We, the sailor scouts of this time must continue on to our own kingdoms. By the end of _our_ journey we will all be separated from one another. We will do what we can from our own kingdoms, and you must do what you can from where the princess lies. Nothing more can be done. If our plan does not succeed, then we have all but failed and both the princess and the silver millennium were never meant to be"

Rini began to cry as the rest of the sailor scouts began to look at each other hesitantly. Before now none of them had heard of this plan and it seemed as if they were all worried that perhaps it would not work.

"Go through the door of time now scouts" Jupiter ordered. "Go to your own kingdoms and await the signal"

"But how will we know what it is?" Uranus replied. "What kind of signal should we be looking for?"

Jupiter replied still in an even tone, "You will know it when you see it"

* * *

One by one, the scouts began to leave through the door of time to their own planets until eventually there was no one left standing but Pluto.

Jupiter had previously whispered some command in her ear and now Rini and Darien nervously waited to see what would happen.

"Do not be frightened little one" Pluto comforted.

Rini still squirmed. "What's going to happen to us?"

Pluto smiled at the little princess, admiring how she had grown up and was still a child. "I will send you to where the princess lies, on the moon kingdom. But when I send you there you will not be Rini and Darien. You will be trapped in the forms of Prince and Mini Moon. When you see the princess you will know what needs to be done. Until then my child hush."

Pluto gave one last smile to their pair and raised her sceptor above her head. Her mouth moved, but neither Rini or Darien could hear anything, as a great flash of white light blinded their eyes.

* * *

Upon re-opening her eyes, Rini gasped at the beauty of the moon kingdom. Although it was broken, it was still beautiful. Just as beautiful as Serena.

Both Darien and Rini smiled. Serena was near them now.


	33. BithnicFF

As technology evolves, so does BithnicFF.

To all of my wonderful readers out there I would like to introduce to you Bithnic on YouTube!

Giving you updates on all of your favourite stories, Q&A's, live readings and much much more!

BithnicFF, gives you the chance as a reader to voice your opinion and help select what pieces of writing should be worked on next!

So please, check it out and let me know what you think at .com/user/bithnic

Thanks guys :)


	34. Faith

**Hey guys sorry its been a few weeks since I put up the last chapter. This one would have been published ages ago had it not been for technical difficulties (and trust me there's going to be more for the next two weeks ~ sorry)!!**

**So anyway here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R, it means a lot to me. **

**Also I'd like to give a should out to my number one fan, luna345. Thank you for taking the time to review, it really is appreciated. **

**Also thanks to yami bakura fangirl 1**** and Tiffeny for reviewing the last couple of chapters **

* * *

In the eerie quiet of the moon kingdom, the earth could be seen from a distance. Its oceans luscious and blue, but only a mere reflection of what they used to be. Even now, the earth's beauty only outweighed that of the moon kingdoms because of the kingdoms now ruined state.

But it wasn't the earth that caught the eyes of either Prince Darien or Mini Moon. Instead, Mini Moon found herself looking around at awe at the kingdom that her mother had once called home. Although most of the pillars and surrounding buildings were smashed, decayed and crumbling, Mini Moon could not help but look at the Moon Kingdom as the place that could have one day been her home. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of her home, the moon kingdom, destroyed and what her mother and father must have gone through on that one fateful day when Queen Beryl's army attacked.

Trying to divert herself from her thought, Mini Moon thought it best to start conversation with the prince. "Where about do you think she'd be? The moon kingdom is huge after all; we can't search all of it looking for her!" Mini Moon exclaimed.

Prince Darien nodded his head in the forward direction. He seemed calmer now that he was both in his prince form and back on the moon kingdom. The thought of being closer to Princess Serenity had once made him very uneasy. Back then he was not sure if he still cared for the moon princess in the same way that he once had. But now that Prince Darien was back on the moon kingdom he knew, with all of his heart he knew, that he loved the princess more than he ever had, and today he was going to find her and bring her back to her beautiful life.

* * *

As both Mini Moon and Prince Darien made their way through the rubble to the centre of the moon kingdom. Ruined paintings hung on the old walls. Mini Moon studied them intensely with her eyes as she walked past. She realised with a sudden pang that the ruined portraits of the men and women she was gazing at were possibly her deceased family. Beryl's army of minions had robbed her of most of her family.

It was one of Beryl's generals who had stolen Serena from her.

* * *

It almost seemed as if it had been forever ago. Mini Moon thought back to that fateful day when Serena, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity had lost her life to one of Beryl's generals.

They had all been there; venus, mercury, mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, tuxedo mask and mini moon herself!

They had known from that start of the day that something was wrong, that something was not right. It had a familiar feeling, as if it had been an old foe. And in a way, it had been.

Beryl had had five generals. The four generals that the scouts had already fought and defeated, and a hidden general.

His name had been Fluorite. And he had been awakened.

Upon questioning him, the girls had learnt that Fluorite had been frozen for most of Beryl's reign. He had been frozen within polar ice caps which had only just begun to melt and free him from his icy prison.

The scouts had told him that his war was over. Beryl had been defeated and his best bet was to leave silently or to live life as a human.

But Fluorite had not liked that idea.

He had threatened everything that the scouts stood for. He threatened their planet, their future, their lives and most importantly, he threatened their princess.

So they fought. In a battle of blood sweat and tears. They knew that there could only be one winner.

Each scout fought with all of her might, until in the midst of their ferocious battle, Sailor Moon let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to her knees.

Everyone turned to face her.

She had been struck a killing blow by Fluorite.

The scouts quickly went to surround her. But Tuxedo Mask stood his ground. Looking in his eyes back then, Rini knew that he knew Sailor Moon was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Grieving wouldn't bring her back, and comforting her lifeless body wasn't going to help anyone. So he left the scouts to surround and cover their princess, while he fought one-on-one with the man who had killed his true love.


	35. For the Princess

**This is it guys. The end.**

**Sorry I don't sound more enthusiastic but I'm sick of being bullied over this story. And besides according to SOME PEOPLE, I'm an absolutely crap writer. **

**So I'm finishing up TAMOSMD today in one chapter, even though it could have had a further two or three more elaborated chapters. But here it is instead guys BECAUSE IM JUST CRAP AND ABANDON MY STORIES AND AUDIENCE APPARENTLY. **

**So. Here we are now. I'll possibly be finishing up Love Triangle today as well. Oh and I'll be uploading one of my own stories later today hopefully. So look out for Love Triangle and One in Four. **

**Please review, although since I apparently can't write, I won't blame you if you didn't. **

**Thanks Jessica Holland for destroying TAMOSMD!**

* * *

"Tuxedo mask" Mini Moon began before she corrected herself. "I mean, daddy. Do you remember much about that fateful day? About Fluorite?"

The prince cringed at the name of his foe who had taken away everything he had once loved. Fluorite had taken away his love, his future, and hundreds of days of his life. The name of the man who had practically destroyed his life brought a vile taste to his mouth as he attempted to reply to his daughters' question. "I remember everything Rini. I remember absolutely everything that happened that day"

"I'm so glad I have my memories back. Aren't you daddy? They all seemed to come back in a huge tidal wave as soon as we arrived back here on the moon. What is it about the moon that makes me feel like this."

Darien tried to smile as he listened to his daughter. "It's not the moon that's making you feel like this. It's your mother"

The emotions between the two of them were becoming raw and true now but that didn't help Darien's uncertainty. Just what signal was he looking for exactly? How long would he have to wait? Was the princess going to be much farther? Would the princess still love him?

All-in-all, these questions seemed almost irrelevant as Darien thought back to the day where he killed Fluorite.

* * *

The battle between the prince and the villain had been as powerful as the fires of the sun. They blazed across the planet, swords slashing and crashing against each other as each man tried to become the victor and claim his prize; his life, the princess and the planet.

Perspiration dripping down their youthfully muscular bodies, both men fought with all of their strength. The onlookers gasped as the sight of the two men. Watching them seemed to dispel of all of their fear.

"Give in. Surrender and give me this world to do with as I please."

"NEVER!" Darrien yelled as he began to struggle against the weight of the two swords clashing against each other like a lion pouncing.

And then it was all over, as long and hard earned as when day turns to night. By perhaps chance itself the prince slipped over his own footing, sending the sword into the belly of Beryl's general. The prince slipped, stumbled and fell. However he never let go of his sword. He watched wide eyed as Fluorite realised what had happened to him.

"I cannot lose. I am...I am the strongest man alive!"

Darien plunged his sword in deeper, allowing for his foe to fall to his knees.

"You're not the strongest Fluorite" the prince began. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. "Just the most enthusiastic"

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, I think I've found her!" Rini shouted. The young pink haired teenaged was running over towards what looked like a podium surrounded by the rubble of the remaining moon kingdom. Although the kingdom had been destroyed many moons ago, the fading ruins still appeared to be crumbling and disintegrating around them.

The prince looked up from his feet. He hadn't moved an inch since he began to reflect on that day. Disappointed with himself, the prince began to follow after his daughter. "Be careful Rini" he shouted.

Rini climbed up the steep slope of rubble , attempting to get over to the podium quicker. Once at the top, she smoothed out the skirt of her sailor scout outfit and turned to face her father who was now almost at the base of all of the rubble.

The little princess smiled at her father as she waited for him to reach her at the top. '_Soon we'll all be together again'_ she thought to herself with a grin on her face.

* * *

Darien finally reached the top of the rubble. His Tuxedo Mask pants were now town and he had lost his cane when it had gotten stuck between some ancient pieces of rubble, but none of that mattered now. Standing beside his daughter, they both looked down at the podium where they hoped to find their princess.

* * *

"Mother!" Rini cried as she looked down at the princess. Not able to contain her joy and excitement, Rini began to run down the other side of the rubble towards her mother.

"Be careful" Darien shouted after her, as he too anxiously made his way down the pile of ancient ruins.

Princess Serenity lay very much as Snow White. Trapped in a glass encasing, the moon princess endured an eternal slumber. Dressed in a white gown that draped all over her body the princess would not awaken.

As Rini reached the podium she began to look for a way to let her mother out of her glass chamber. But there was none.

"Darien we have to save her!" Rini said in a panicked tone. She began to bang her small fists against the glass that withheld her mother from her. Again and again the thud of her fists echoed through the moon kingdom as the teenager attempted to free the woman who would be her mother.

Grief stricken, Darien knew that there was nothing they could do. As his own heart began to break again, he held Rini close to him. At first the little princess struggled against him as she screeched that she needed to save Sailor Moon. The little princess struggled and struggled knowing that there had to be a way! But eventually she calmed and sank into the safe arms of the man that would now never become her father.

In the darkness of the moon kingdom, the two sobbed at the realisation of what they had lost, and what would never be the same again.

* * *

"Please don't cry" a soft friendly voice spoke from within the darkness.

Rini stiffened in Tuxedo Mask's arms as she listened to the voice.

"Rini, my how you've grown. And Darien you're still as handsome a prince as ever"

Rini wiped away the tears on her face quickly before she replied to the sweet familiar voice. "Wh- Who are you?" she asked almost silently. Her voice was beginning to fade with uncertainty.

"Why Rini, its me, Sailor Moon"

"Sailor moon!" both Rini and Darien exclaimed in shock!

Before them now, they witnessed the sight of a glowing white object, small and round. It hovered close to them, allowing them to gaze at the slight blue shade of the soul.

'_It's blue like her eyes_' Darien thought to himself as Sailor Moon's soul moved closer to them.

"This is your soul?" Rini asked curiously as she held out her hand to it. It was warm to the touch, and in that moment she knew that she had nothing to fear. The sincerity and calm of the soul could be no one other than Sailor Moon. It embraced her very essence. "It is you!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yes Rini it is me" the soul of Sailor Moon spoke. Although she had no possible way to actually speak through her soul, her voice echoed around them.

"How can we get you back to us?" Darien questioned. "Back to your body I mean"

"Be patient my love. All will be back to normal soon"

* * *

From the Jupiter Kingdom, Sailor Jupiter waited for the clock to strike midnight. She wondered if perhaps they had made it safely to the moon kingdom and if they had found her. She wondered if this would work at all or if it was just for a lost cause.

She knew that if this did not work then they would all be stuck her out in space within their own kingdoms. Darien and Rini would never be able to leave the moon. There was not enough power within a singular scout to transport themselves back to the planet earth. And they were all too far away from each other to use the sailor teleport. So until then they would be stuck within their own kingdoms, waiting. Only Sailor Moon had the ability to combine their powers properly by herself to be able to bring them back to earth.

The clock struck midnight.

Sailor Jupiter rose to her feet. "Jupiter Star Power!" she shouted.

She knew now, that at each planet across the universe, all of the other scouts would be doing the same thing. Jupiter only hoped that it would work.

* * *

"Darien look up at the sky!" Rini shouted as she watched all of the colours of the rainbow combine.

"Green, Orange Blue, Red Purple, Turquoise-"

"It's them! It's the scouts! This is the signal Darien!" Rini exclaimed with excitement.

Rini and Darien watched with awe at the mystical lights as they formed in the sky. A flash of bright light yet again appeared and blinded Rini and Darien.

* * *

When Darien and Rini re-opened their eyes, they saw before them the Moon Princess. The glass that had previously withheld her was now gone as was her soul. Princess Serenity was complete again in all of her beauty.

"Hello my darlings" she said softly. She smiled at the two people she loved most within the entire world.

* * *

Across the universe a sigh of relief washed over all of the Sailor Scouts as they felt the presence of their moon princess again. They could once again protect their world and have their leader back in their group of warriors, friends and hearts.

* * *

Brought back to the life by her friends and family the reigning moon princess could think of nothing better than to cherish the rest of her time back on planet earth as both ruler, friend, lover and warrior.

She had died and they had brought her back. She had given up and they had fought for her. She had waited and they had come. The moon princess smiled knowing that there was nothing else she could ever ask for in the universe.

She already had it all.


End file.
